


All that Remains

by Knowmefirst



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thinks about all the times he meet Erik. In the good and bad times he has never stop loving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Note: Not beta, also I play a bit with the movie verse (As I have never read the comics) I _know_ that the way I wrote it is not the correct order. I know that after XMFP, the other 3 movies of X-men is like they never happen. However, I work it this way so it would fit with the story. So, I do apologize in advance if this would drive some crazy.

-1962-

The first time he meet Erik, he was happy. Happy that he had finally found someone like him. Yes, Raven was like him, but Erik was exactly like him. Erik was someone that was similar to him in power and in mind, they were almost like soul mates. The man was quiet, but also had a dark sense of humor that came out in the most inopportune moments. And the more time he spend with Erik, and got to know him, the more he found himself falling for him. 

They were so different, they were like night and day, where Erik was forceful and brisk. Charles was the opposite, he like to talk to the young women and men they were recruiting and explain to them the things they wanted to do. Charles wanted to give them a choice. Erik in the other hand didn’t wanted to give them time to think, for him it was either yes or no. Simple. 

After the recruiting they began to train them, well it fell more to Charles to train them. He train them to use their power to their full potential, showing them how to control it in the case of Alex and Sean. Show them what their power could really do, and while he did all that Erik would just stay to the side watching him and smirking at them. By this time he learn to kind of ignore Erik for a bit until, they sat across each other with a chessboard game between them. 

As the day pass and the time came near for them all to fight, tension escalated. What before he was easy between Erik and himself, it became difficult. However, he knew that it was because they were all nervous, and if he was honest it was a bit more difficult for Erik than anyone else. Erik after all had to confront his childhood enemy, the person that had kill his mother in cold blood in front of him.

The day of the fight came bright and early, Charles dressed in the clothes that he had found in Hank’s lab and it wasn’t long after that that they were standing in the sandy beach with missiles heading their way. However, by this point what he found out was that Erik and he stood in different shorelines when it came of how they wanted things done. He was willing to understand humans and mutants alike, he didn’t want to harm either of them. But Erik in the other hand, didn’t care. For him it was easy to dispose of either of them, as he had done with Shaw.   
The next moment, he found himself in the floor and not feeling his legs and as he look up at catch Erik’s gaze he knew that no matter what had happened between them, he still love him. So, with a last smile he watch him leave, with Raven by his side. 

 

-1973-

The second time Charles encounters Erik, was while breaking him out of a government facility. Why he did it? To this day he doesn’t have an answer. But seeing him brought feelings that he had thought were long gone. However, watching Erik standing there cradling his cheek, reminded Charles that he had been only deluding himself. The feeling were still there, and strong as before. 

It wasn’t long before everything felt almost, if not exactly as ten years ago. With Erik trying to kill someone, this someone being Raven then Dr. Trask. Charles trying to stop him and failing, like he did before. And between all of this, he could only stand to the side while he watch Erik fight his own demons. Everything came to a dead stop, when he watch from his sisters eyes as she shot Erik and then stood in front of Trask wanting to do the same. 

However, he gave a sigh of relief when he sister didn’t and instead, walk away letting him know that Erik was all his. Now here he was again, watching Erik asking him to let him go, and like the fool he was he only nodded and watch as Erik left. This time there wasn’t any smile, there was only sadness left in its awake. 

-2000-

The third time he saw Erik it was twenty-seven years after the last encounter by this time they were both older men. Charles had heard about him from time to time, and a few times he had sent his x-men to stop Erik’s men. It was a constant battle between them and one he never saw the end to it. 

However, as he sat down across from Erik while they play chess, he could see Erik’s losing patient, so it wasn’t long before Erik broke their silence.

“Why do you always come?” Erik ask, moving another piece in the chess. 

“Why do you ask questions to something you already know?” Charles smile, and took a piece from Erik. 

He watch as Erik indicated that he wanted him gone and with that the man came and push his chair to the exit. After many years of this constant fight they both knew why Charles continue to oppose Erik and Erik in his way continue to fight against him, even if they didn’t acknowledge it between them, when Charles pass, he patted Erik’s shoulder and the other one only nodded. 

-2015- 

As time pass they saw each other frequently, either fighting together or fighting each other like they have done before. No one could understand why Charles continues to believe that Erik could change. For which he would always say:

“You never knew the Erik, I knew.” Charles would say quietly.

The Erik that he got to know in those many years back was the true Erik. Not the bitter old man that he was now. The Erik he kept fighting for was a kind Erik, an Erik that fought for justice for their kind, but in his anger and the injustice that he constantly saw he got lost. That’s the Erik that Charles saw, not what many saw today. However, as everything that had to do with them the peace couldn’t last, they were like a marry couple that couldn’t live with each other, but couldn’t be apart no matter how much they both tried. They were after all each other soul mates, so the only thing they had after all this time was in a way each other in opposite sides.


End file.
